Naruto Minamimoto
by Dark-Angel-Kyo
Summary: Sho finds Naruto geting betting and save him. how will Naruto growe up whit a father/brother that's a reaper.


**Naruto Minamimoto  
**

* * *

Yo I now this is a strange story

but I was thinking it cold be fun

for Naruto to have Sho. M. from TWEWY

as a father they both have the three scars/birthmarks

on there cheeks.

Oh… Sho still looks like he did under

the second week and Joshua didn't erase him.

"zetta talkin"

'zetta thinking'

I don't own Naruto or The World Ends With You

* * *

Three years after the kyuubi attack.

"Zetta piece of idiots don't now a real thing about this world I should chunk them to the garbage."

Mutter Sho when he moved along the way of Konoha.

"I shouldn't have taken up boss offer of a vacation. Should have known he would send me as far away as he possible could. Only because I messed around with his 'dear' proxy a zetta little, should have known he wouldn't let me of the hook that easy."

Sho was no wear happy. He hade played a little prank on the composers partner, how could he now that nearly every reaper would jump that boy only because he hade dressed him in a Princess K dress with matching shoes and hat.

'Well he was pretty cute in them and I didn't know that boss was the jealous type, brr I always forget who scary he can be when it comes to Nekus safety and keeping others away from what's his. Note to myself never do it again our at least when someone that isn't boss is around'

"Well at least is a festival here so I shouldn't bee bored for avail. Hm..."

A large mob was standing in the middle of the market plats.

"Kill that thing." "Least end what the Yondaime started." "Kill the demon."

'Hm... What's going on' (guess who)

"Hey you what the hell is going on?"

"We are ending what our Yondaime started three yeas ago with killing the demon."

"Demon?" Sho asked, looking like a fool.

"You must bee new here. The Yondamie sealed the fox demon kyuubi inside a child three years ago and we are going to kill it before it tries anything again."

Interesting I must see this demon maybe I can us it for taking over Shibuya and get ride of that composer and his partner.

"Hey let me past I want to se this so called demon."

The demon was A CHILD. A child getting betting and stabbing to death by adult for what looked like no good reason for what, being born the same day as the fox attacked the village.

'Grr and the players call the game masters (Gm) for heartless. Thing like this make me want to erase someone or better some people that don't deserve a second chance.'

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU ZETTA STUPID RADIANS?!!"

"We are killing the demon" A chunin answered stupid. "Yeah" The rest of the mob shored.

"What demon, I don't see the only thing I see is a bunch of grow up beating a child that looks like he can't ever defend himself. Are your so Zetta slow to under stand that or do it make you feel powerful to beat something smaller and weaker then you. Pff… I wonder how strong you rely are then if you most bee so many to take down one, ONE CHILD."

"Shut up! You don't have noting with this to do so leave."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I say no are you so zetta slow that you don't understand what no means or what."

"Why you? Take him to no demon lover in our village."

"Tsk…try if you want. You will be noise food when I'm done with you."

Sho says kicking those that get to close to him will summon some taboo noise to help him will trying to get to blond child that still lay bloody and beaten on the ground.

"You're coming with me, I want some answer and you need a doctor to take a look on you."

"…why?" Naruto rasped out trough his bloody lips.

"Huh?" Sho asked confusing will looking at the poor little blond boy.

"Why…are you *cough cough* …helping me." He rasped out again will coughing up blood.

"Don't really know don't care but you are getting a doctor then I want some answers from the boss of this garbage to village."

"No... they won't help... people don't like... me much... don't know why."

"Hpmh... those brain-dead binomials are pathetic! Can't take see the diffrent betwen a child and a demon, uh... I think I'm goning to bee sick only being here in this village, let's go."

"Where are… we *cough* going."

"Shibuya and you are coming with me."

"Who are you?"

"Sa I suppose I have to intrudes myself I'm Sho Minamimoto Game master off Shibuya."

* * *

Pleas tell me what you think.


End file.
